


Możesz użyć tego w swoim opowiadaniu

by NicuCostam



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: A Long Day in Dunwall, Gen, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, The Dunwall Courier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: Długi dzień w Dunwall, strzelaniny na ulicach, ludzie barykadujący się w domach... Sielanka po prostu. Krótkie coś o drukarzu Kuriera.





	Możesz użyć tego w swoim opowiadaniu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [you can use it in this story of yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169415) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)



> Technicznie moje pierwsze commmision, bo Bro dała mi za to 5 euro. Extremalnie dobry deal biorąc pod uwagę, że prompt brzmiał "4 strony - 1 trup, 1 pies i jedna koza". Chociaż ona nie chciała żadnego fandomu tylko orginal work, oh well...  
> I tak wiem, że gazeta oskarżała ich o morderstwa, ale jakoś nie chce mi się tego zmieniać już, więc udajmy że to takie lekkie au, ok?

Ludzie krzyczeli, co jakiś czas słychać było wystrzały, psy strażnicze ujadały, słowem, sielanka.

Tylko w gabinetach Kuriera Dunwall był względny spokój. Spowodowany głównie tym, że jak tylko zaczęły się zamieszki, a Straż zaczęła pukać do mieszkań przy głównej ulicy, Martin zaryglował wszystkie drzwi. Tak wcześnie rano w budynku i tak był tylko on, sporadycznie pani Whitlock zajmująca się sprzątaniem, łatwo udawać, że nikogo nie ma. I bezpieczniej, bo nie wiadomo na jaki fantastyczny pomysł może wpaść puszczona luzem Straż Miejska.

A redaktor Martin? Siedział przy swoim biurku i usiłował napisać coś. Nie miał żadnego konkretnego planu czym miałoby to być, ale na pewno nie kolejnym artykułem o seryjnym mordercy, Zmorze Korony. Albo wspomnieniami z okazji rocznicy śmierci cesarzowej. Albo o pladze w Serkonos. Ani tym bardziej, żaden reportaż z obecnych wydarzeń. Głównie dlatego, że nie miał bladego pojęcia co akurat teraz dzieje się w pałacu, czy mieście jako takim.

Prawdę mówiąc, chciał napisać powieść, albo przynajmniej jakieś krótkie opowiadanie. Cokolwiek. Choćby miało być płytkie i tanie, jak Książe z Tyvii.

Ale w głowie miał tylko pustkę. I to nie nawet Pustkę, gdzie znajduje się źródło wszelkich snów i, jak przynajmniej twierdzą Rewidenci, strażnicy praworządności i czystości, źródło wszelkiego grzechu. To, akurat byłoby całkiem inspirujące. Niebezpieczne też, bo Rewidenci w końcu ścigali herezję, ale zdecydowanie inspirujące.

Jednak pustka w głowie Martina była nudnym i pospolitym brakiem pomysłu. I fakt, że strona w maszynie do pisania była całkiem czysta, w ogóle nie pomagał.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie napisze nic, nie będzie miał nic. Jakkolwiek absurdalnie prosto ta myśl by nie brzmiała, była cenną wskazówką, której w wywiadzie udzielił mu kiedyś sam Anton Sokołow. Wprawdzie Sokołow mówił wtedy o malarstwie i przygotowywaniu szkicu, ale czy pisanie nie jest temu choć trochę podobne? W końcu i to, i to jest sztuką?

Opis pogody wydawał się dobrym początkiem. Martin spojrzał przez okno, by mieć na czym się wzorować i zaczął pisać pierwsze słowa…

“Tak jak zwykle nad Dunwall wisiały ciemne chmury. Nie tyle zwiastujące deszcz, co będące po prostu ponurą ozdobą nieba. Oczywiście, czasami trafia się też mżawka…”

\- Sir?

Martin uniósł wzrok znad maszyny do pisania gotów warknąć, że nie chce by mu przeszkadzano, i wrócić do pracy. Ale w drzwiach gabinetu stała pani Whitlock, blada i wstrząśnięta.

Ktoś wali w boczne drzwi drukarni. Byłam cicha jak myszka na dole, nikt nie mógł mnie usłyszeć. Ale ten mężczyzna krzyczy, że chce się z panem zobaczyć i że wie, że jesteśmy w środku...

Faktycznie, było słychać z dołu jakiś głuchy łomot, jednak na tyle odległy, że zdawał się jedynie kolejnym odgłosem zamieszek na ulicy.

\- Próbowała może pani zobaczyć kto to jest, przez okno? Czy nosi mundur?

\- Och, nie! Jeszcze by mnie zobaczył, i co wtedy? - Położyła sobie drżącą dłoń na piersi.

\- Proszę zaparzyć sobie herbaty, a ja zejdę na dół i zobaczę co da się z tym zrobić. - powiedział i wstał od biurka

Natomiast pani Whitlock uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, mężnie nawet.

\- Chyba wolałabym szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego…

\- Oczywiście. Jakaś butelka powinna być w szafce przy sofie. - rzucił, schodząc już powoli i po cichu po schodach.

Już na pierwszym piętrze łomot był wyraźnie słyszalny, a na parterze zdawał się tak głośny, że cała ulica musiała to słyszeć. Jednak Martin najpierw sprawdził czy szafa, którą zastawił wcześniej drzwi frontowe wciąż jest na miejscu. I czy wszystkie rolety są nadal zaciągnięte. Dopiero potem ruszył na zaplecze i do metalowych drzwi prowadzących w jedną z bocznych uliczek.

\- Martin, to ja, otwórz! - Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie drzwi nie tyle krzyczał, co krzyczał konspiracyjnie. Jakby chciał zostać usłyszany, ale jednocześnie nie. Martin tylko westchnął, przetarł czoło, i sięgnął po klucze, by jednak otworzyć. Bo mimo wszystko nawet w takim mieście jak Dunwall dobrze jest również innym, od czasu do czasu, okazać dobroć.

A, stojący w ciemnej alejce i mnący w dłoniach swoją oficjalną czapkę, Gavin, był na dodatek starym znajomym. Starym znajomym, który w ramach kariery zawodowej wybrał Straż Miejską, ale jednak…

Gavin wszedł do środka i zaraz zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zaczął nawet przesuwać metalowe szafki, tworząc kolejną prowizoryczną i, pewnie niezbyt skuteczną, barykadę. Tak dla pewności Martin przecisnął się do przodu, by ostatecznie zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Dopiero potem obrócił się do przyjaciela.

Nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć, uniósł dłonie i potrząsnął nimi, pęk kluczy zagrzechotał głośno. Miasto niemal płonęło, pani Whitlock na piętrze prawdopodobnie przechodziła już załamanie nerwowe, a Gavin miał krew na mundurze (na dodatek raczej nie własną, bo nie wyglądał na rannego). Martin chciał tylko przyjść wcześniej do pracy i w spokoju pocierpieć nad pustą kartką. To nie był żaden grzech za który bogowie mieliby aż tak go karać. A zegary nie wybiły jeszcze nawet dziesiątej…

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś cały... - Zaczął Gavin tym swoim głębokim i spokojnym głosem.

\- Jesteś cały w krwi!

\- Um, ja… - Spojrzał w dół jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego oficjalny niebieski płaszcz faktycznie ma mnóstwo wilgotnych, ciemnych plam. Gdy uniósł wzrok, brwi miał zmarszczone, usta wygięte w jakiś smutny łuk, wyglądał okropnie. Bardziej jakby to jemu stała się krzywda, a nie tej osobie, która się na niego wykrwawiła, pomyślał cierpko Martin.

Mięta w dłoniach oficjalna czapka wyglądała jakby już nigdy nie mogła zostać porządnie wyprasowane. Martin wyrwał mu ją i rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Potem położył przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu, ot, uspokajający gest, i pchnął go w stronę schodów.

Na górze pani Whitlock siedziała na sofie, paliła papierosa, popijała whiskey i ogólnie wyglądała, jakby odgłosy strzałów i krzyków dobiegające przez balkon, nie wstrząsały nią aż tak jak zdawało się wcześniej. Nawet widok idącego tuż za Martinem strażnika miejskiego nie wywołał u niej żadnej gwałtownej reakcji. Uniosła szklankę i kiwnęła głową w ramach powitania.

Martin uniósł tylko brew. Pani Whitlock była wielką zagadką. Nieco irytującą na dodatek.

\- Siadaj i, nie wiem, napij się, a ja poszukam jakiś czystych ubrań. - Gavin usiadł naprzeciw pani Whitlock posyłając jej przy tym niepewny uśmiech.

Ostatecznie jakaś stara koszula i marynarka znalazły się między pudłami w archiwum. W międzyczasie Gavin zdołał, wciąż nieco łamiącym się głosem, zrelacjonować co właściwie działo się w mieście. Pokrótce wynikało z tego, że pałacu został przeprowadzony przewrót, a cesarzowa Emily została ogłoszona zdrajczynią, jak również odpowiedzialną za brutalne mordy, Zmorą Korony. Nową władczynią ogłosiła się Delilah Kaldwin, o której nikt nigdy nie słyszał, i która przypłynęła tego samego dnia z diukiem Serkonos. A że wszystko to miało miejsce w czasie uroczystości rocznicy śmierci cesarzowej Jessamine, wybuchły walki między Strażą Miejską a strażnikami stojącymi po stronie diuka, w to jeszcze wplątali się goście...

\- … Potem ten cały chaos wylał się z pałacu na całą przeklętą dzielnicę, i właśnie dlatego teraz na głównej ulicy stoją barykady...

\- I ludzie naprawdę wierzą, że cesarzowa osobiście skrytobójczo zabija swoich przeciwników politycznych? Bo razem z dzisiejszym chaosem to wygląda mi bardziej na jakąś intrygę pałacową. - Martin już od paru tygodni pisał w swoich artykułach o tym jak absurdalna jest teoria, że Cesarski Obrońca, lub sama cesarzowa są Zmorą Korony. Nie miał wprawdzie żadnych solidnych dowodów poza przeczuciem i silną wiarą w to, ale tyle akurat wystarczało mu, by co tydzień wypełnić tekstem dwie kolumny.

\- Nie wiem jak to jest naprawdę, ale jakimś sposobem przekonali Straż Miejską. A przynajmniej większą jej część.

\- Albo kupili.

Gavin wykonał ruch jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w porę się wstrzymał. Westchnął tylko i przeczesał dłonią krótkie włosy. Wyżsi oficerowie Straży dbali bardziej o swoje sakiewki niż dobrą reputację.

\- Co ty właściwie robisz? Dlaczego zostałeś tutaj zamiast wrócić do domu i tam się zabarykadować? - Głos znów miał mocny i sprawiał wrażenie, że całe to wstrząśnięcie już raczej mu przeszło. Może po części dlatego, że wypił z panią Whitlock szklankę whiskey. Tylko, że wciąż miał na sobie ten okropny płaszcz.

Martin poprawił podwinięte rękawy koszuli i spojrzał nieco tęsknie w stronę swojej maszyny do pisania i opisu nieba.

\- Pomyślałem, że jeśli się tu zamknę to będę miał spokój i w końcu coś napiszę… - Gavin ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Martin zaczął nieco histerycznie podnosić głos. - … A poza tym sam widziałeś co dzieje się na ulicach! Jak niby miałbym przemknąć się przez blokady?

\- Gdybyśmy wyszli razem, ja udając nieco zagubioną staruszkę, która potrzebuje pomocy wnuczka, prawdopodobnie po prostu by nas przepuścili. W końcu te blokady są właśnie po to, by chronić mieszkańców. - Pani Whitlock uśmiechnęła się znad swojej szklanki. Brzmiało to jakby już wcześniej wszystko zaplanowała.

Gavin wskazał na nią, wciąż jednak patrząc oskarżycielsko na Martina.

\- Widzisz, to już sensowniejszy plan.

\- Naiwny…

\- A już chociaż coś napisałeś?

\- Tak. - odparł Martin, już po trochu odczuwając co nadchodzi..

\- Więc pokaż.

\- Nie!

Gavin uśmiechnął się, ale jakoś bez cienia wesołości. Martin usiłował zgromić go samym spojrzeniem, ale zdawało się nie dawać to żadnego rezultatu. Pani Whitlock osuszyła swoją drugą szklaneczkę whiskey i zdawała nawet dobrze bawić.

Natomiast na zewnątrz wybuchła kolejna walka, mężczyźni krzyczeli próbując kogoś złapać, strzelano, rzucano granatami. Po prostu chaos.

\- Myślę, że to jednak Lord Attano jest tą całą Zmorą Koronny. - Nagle odezwała się pani Whitlock. - W końcu jest Cesarskim Obrońcą, więc jego zadaniem jest pozbywać się osób, które mogłyby zaszkodzić koronie.

\- Ofiary były głównie malkontentami, nie spiskowcami… - Odparł Martin, też nalewając sobie do szklanki nieco alkoholu.

\- A skąd my mamy to wiedzieć? Nie jesteśmy przecież szpiegami. - wzruszyła w zamyśleniu ramionami.

\- O, właśnie! - zawołał triumfalnie Gavin. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że Corvo Attano jest dziwny…

\- Jest z Serkonos. - mruknął Martin, bardziej w stronę swojej szklanki, niż rozmówców.

\- … Parę tygodni temu byłem na patrolu z psem. Spokojna noc, nic się nie dzieje, nawet ciepło było. Aż tu nagle na sam środek ulicy spada Cesarski Obrońca, jakby skakał od latarni do latarni. Myślałem, że nie żyje, już nawet wilczarz zaczął go obwąchiwać, a ten wstaje. Klnie jak stary wielorybnik i wypija, jedną po drugiej, trzy duże fiolki eliksiru Sokołowa. To zdecydowanie nie jest normalne. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że co taki lord robi ciemną nocą na ulicach, hm? - Gavin uniósł brwi. - Możesz użyć tego w swoim opowiadaniu.

Martin usiadł w jednym z wytartych foteli i oparł się zmęczony. W sumie zbliżała się pora drugiego śniadania…

\- Co? - zapytał słabo.

\- Wspomniałeś wcześniej, że chcesz napisać kryminał czy coś takiego. To masz. Morderca, który jest jak duch, nikt nie możego go zauważyć, bo trzyma się cieni i chodzi po dachach…

\- Jest już taka książka. Nożownik z Dunwall. Mówiłem ci żebyś przeczytał, powinna ci się spodobać. - Martin wskazał na półkę z książkami.

\- Mówiłeś, że jest okropna. - Gavin głową.

\- To literatura rozrywkowa. I jest… raczej znośna. W każdym razie to bardzo podobny koncept do tego o czym mówisz. - odparł uśmiechając się lekko. - Ale też kiedyś widziałem lorda Attano, tutaj przed pałacem, tylko że było to tuż nad ranem. Przebiegał schyłkiem przez ulicę jakby sam Odmieniec go gonił, a na plecach niósł beczącą kozę. To głównie zdradzało jego położenie.

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie… - Gavin wstał z fotela i podszedł bliżej balkonu. Najpewniej sprawdzić co spowodowało kolejne krzyki i wystrzały na ulicy.

\- Kiedy to szczera prawda. Akurat wyszedłem zapalić na balkon i usłyszałem beczenie.

\- O! Też mam historyjkę dla panów. - odezwała się nagle pani Whitlock. - Piętnaście lat temu w czasie tej wielkiej plagi szczurów pracowałam jeszcze u Boyle’ów. Wtedy wszędzie w mieście wisiały ogłoszenia o poszukiwaniach zamaskowanego przestępcy, ale panie Boyle uparły się by urządzić przyjęcie z przebraniami. Wszyscy goście nosili maski, niektóre były całkiem pomysłowe, jednak reszta była raczej w złym guście. Bal trwał i wszyscy dobrze się bawili, dopóki nie wybiła dwunasta i nie nastąpiło wielkie ściągnie masek. Nie można było znaleźć jednej z sióstr Boyle. Zaraz został podniesiony alarm, zwołano więcej straży, a goście zostali zamknięci w budynku. W końcu ją znaleźli, leżała w wannie w swoim pokoju, cała we krwi…

\- Zabiła się?.. - Martin wciągnął głośno powietrze.

\- O, skądże! Ktoś strzelił jej w plecy. - zaśmiała się pani Whitlock - Mordercy wprawdzie nie znaleziono, ale każdy kto widział księgę gości mógł się domyślił kto to zrobił. Corvo Attano sam się podpisał!

\- Nieprawdopodobnie…

\- A jednak, a jednak - mruknęła pani Whitlock kiwając głową.

Martin dostrzegł jakiś ruch na balkonie, krzyknąłby gdyby nie fakt, że cień był szybszy i stanął tuż za Gavinem. Złapał, już byłego, Strażnika w uchwyt i zaczął dusić.

Martina wmurowało w fotel, pani Whitlock głośno pisnęła, Gavin padł na podłogę, ale wciąż oddychał, a tajemnicza postać weszła głębiej i ściągnęła chustę zakrywającą twarz.

\- Mieszkańcy Dunwall, jestem Emily Kaldwin i… - zaczęła, Martin jednak przerwał jej swoimi histerycznymi krzykami.

\- Jak się tu dostałaś?! To jest przecież drugie piętro... Proszę wyjść, my nie chcemy żadnych kłopotów!

\- Ale… - rzekoma cesarzowa trąciła nogą nieprzytomnego Gavina - Właśnie uratowałam was od kłopotów. Obecnie Straż nie jest zbyt przyjazna…

\- Doceniam! Ale proszę nas zostawić!

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, zabrała z trzy gruszki z patery na stoliku i wyszła na balkon, najpewniej by ulotnić się w ten sam sposób w jaki się pojawiła.

Ostatecznie, gdy już Gavin odzyskał przytomność, a pani Whitlock osuszyła całą butelkę, Martin miał zapisane cztery strony. To nawet więcej niż zakładał rano, idąc do Kuriera Dunwallskiego.


End file.
